rainipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Begin Again
Begin Again is a prequel episode to We Are the Danger. It is apart of the Rainimator series "Fractures" using the THR3 song of the same name. It features Abigail Crysteffor as the main character. Plot Viewers open to view Naeus welcoming Abigail Crysteffor "home", to which she lets out a slight chuckle, declaring her passion shall soon blaze over the kingdom. Naeus moves on to inform her that the Horde question her humanity, challenging her to the throne as they see her unfit. Abigail instantly jumps to say yes, but is interrupted as Naeus reminds her that she is yet to absorb the Nether Star, declaring her will help train her before probing her with "Do You Know Who You Are?". After a slight hesitation, she declares herself as the Long Lost Princess and heir to the throne, asking him to "teach her the ways of this blazing realm" as well as to pit the challengers against her so she may prove her worth. As Abigail proceeds to seemingly sing the entire song, she is shown to meet the Pig King, bowing before him out of respect. However, one of the challengers blatantly disregards her claims, and when she protests she is the true heir, the challenger seizes her and flings her away. The horned headband she is wearing flies off, forcing her to flee in tears of shame and embarrassment despite Naeus' calls. Naeus finds Abigail overlooking part of the Nether with tears still in her eyes, presenting her with her staff, the Ruby Thorn, which she accepts. Abigail undergoes a rigorous training regime set by Naeus, including a spar where she is shown to be gaining improvement, knocking Naeus to the ground. She then proceeds to the arena (whether she has absorbed the star already or not is up in the air), where three challengers, two wither and a pigmen, await her. She is able to defeat all three before her eyes start glowing white, to which she looks up at the observing Pig King and Naeus. The challenger who embarrassed her earlier enters, sees the carnage and is initially shocked, before charging at her whilst her back is turned. She whips around to show him her face, swirls her staff and engages. Abigail and the Wither Knight fight, with the Knight able to knock her to the ground before she slices off his arm and knocks him down. Pointing her staff at his neck, she turns to Glutton and Naeus, Glutton nodding, before Abigail stabs the Knight through the heart, ending his life. Trivia * This is Abigail's first and possibly only speaking debut as well as Naeus' first speaking debut. * This was the first of the prequel episodes, the second being 1 of a Kind. * This is the first episode that features a song not by Blacklite District, and the first song sung by Amelia Mader, who plays Abigail. Gallery Begin Again Promotional.jpg|Promotional render for Begin Again featuring Abigail and the Wither Knight. Category:Fractures